(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind power generator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wind power generator that is designed in a large size and can be easily installed while providing convenient maintenance.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wind power generator is installed at a mountainous area and the seaside considering characteristics of wind resources. Wind power generators are gradually becoming large-sized, and thus a large-sized hydro-crane of more than 100 tons is required to install large-sized wind power generators.
The large-sized crane has many limitations in carriage and installation. That is, since the crane used for installing the wind power generator is large-sized, when road conditions are not good it is difficult to move the crane.
Particularly, when the large-sized crane moves along mountainous areas, forests are damaged in the course of making a pathway for the crane. The time and costs for recovering the forests are large.
In addition, when the installed wind power generator fatally breaks down, there is a need to repair the wind power generator after disassemble thereof. At this point, since the large-sized crane should be transported through the mountainous area, the time and costs are additional incurred. Accordingly, the operational efficiency of the wind power generator is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.